To Love You More
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: Example for my Jalice challenge AH Alice is Jasper's best friend. Maria is his girlfriend. He doesn't love her, so who does he love? Songfic, Oneshot. From the author of High School for the Cullens.


To Love You More

Disclaimer: Celine Dion, who is the performer of the song "To Love You More", is awesome. I don't own the song. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not moi.

Summary: Songfic To Love You More by Celine Dion. AH. Oneshot. Jasper's dating Maria, but doesn't love her. Alice loves him. He loves her but doesn't know it. Who does he choose?

**This is an example for my Jalice challenge in my Twilight forum. For more details, see the forum. (Wow, I sound like one of those stupid TV commercials...)  
**

**Status: Human-Human-Human**

**Characters: Twilight-Twilight-Twilight  
**

_Take me, back in the arms I love_

_Need me, like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

"Bye, Maria," Jasper muttered as he stalked off to the library during lunchtime. His girlfriend was getting too clingy these days. His smile widened as he saw his best friend, Alice Brandon, who was flipping through a book, curled up in a beanbag chair.

"You know," she mused without looking up. "This story reminds me of when we were little kids. Remember how I used to be so scared of thunderstorms, and I always jumped into your arms when there was lightning?"

"Yeah," he replied, chuckling at the memory. Those had been the days when he enjoyed comforting his little Alice. An odd sensation lurched in his body.

_Don't go, you know you will break my heart_

_She won't, love you like I will_

"But – but – _Mexico_? It's so far away," Alice sighed sadly. "Don't go, Jazzy."

"Maria wants me to, though," he replied softly.

"So you're willing to throw everything you have away, just to be with your girlfriend?" Alice's anger was flaring up. "She doesn't love you like I do." Her eyes widened as she clapped her hand to her mouth. She backed up and ran away as Jasper stared after her.

_I'm the one who'll stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still_

"Why aren't you coming to Mexico with me?" Maria demanded.

"I don't want to," Jasper replied simply.

"You better come with me!"

"Or else what?" he snapped back.

"Fine. We're over." She turned around and stalked off. Jasper felt nothing as he turned his back on her and walked away. Alice was perched on the roof of her car, sketching on her notepad. She looked up.

"Jazzy, what happened?"

"Maria broke up with me," he responded tonelessly.

"Oh." Alice gave him a sad smile and placed her tiny hand on his arm. "I'm sorry." She gave him a hug. "If you ever need to talk, you know that I'm here, Jazz."

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

"Please, can we get back together?" Maria begged.

"No. You broke up with me. I can get along just fine without you," Jasper retorted.

"And who else do you think will ever want you?" she shouted.

"I will." He heard her beautiful voice ring out as the little pixie took his hand. Maria's face turned red as she ran off.

Alice gave Jasper a small smile. "I'll be waiting." She danced away from him.

_See me, as if you never knew_

_Hold me, so you can't let go_

_Just believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

It was the biggest party of the year. The whole school was crowded into the house. Jasper leaned against the wall, watching. Alice was twirling around in the center of the dance floor, laughing her beautiful laugh. The light shined off of her in an ethereal way, like an angel. How had his best friend become so… more than that? Alice caught his eye and winked at him.

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_Can't you see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

Alice wriggled around. "James, let go of me!"

He leaned in, his breath reeking of alcohol. "No, I don't think so, darling."

"I believe that she told you to let go," a cold voice spoke up. Jasper pried James's grip away from Alice's arms and scooped her up. "I think that it's time for you to go."

James cursed under his breath and slouched off.

_And some way, all the love that we had can be saved_

_Whatever it takes, we'll find a way_

"I ruined everything, Alice," Jasper murmured softly.

Alice rested her hand on his cheek. "No, you didn't. It'll all work out."

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_Can't you see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

"I love you, Jazzy." Alice pressed her face into his chest. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her beautiful face up to look at his.

"I love you, Alice." They leaned in for a kiss.

The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but it's echo lasts a great deal longer. - Oliver Wendell Holmes

**So... that is one of my examples for my Jalice contest. It DOES NOT have to be a songfic! To the contestants - if you have an OC, in the "Characters" spot, just say "Twilight-Twilight-OC". Or if you're borrowing from another book, like, I dunno, HARRY POTTER, then say "Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter", and you know.**

**I still have a couple of Jalice challenge examples in my arsenal of Word documents, so if I get enough reviews, I might post another one.  
**


End file.
